Puppy Tales
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Cho and Summer decide what to name their new puppy. It isn't as deep or as romantic as I wanted it to be, but it's my first Chummer story.


**Puppy Tales**

**A Cho & Summer Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary: **

**Cho and Summer decide what to name their new puppy. **

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned the Mentalist then Samaire Armstrong (Summer) would become a cast regular. And all the crap that's going to go down between Jane and Lisbon in the next few episodes WOULD SO HAPPEN! Yeah, I'm cruel, but if stuff doesn't happen how will Jane realize Lisbon is the person he's talking about in "Every Rose Has It's Thorn"? **

**Author's Note:**

**I know this isn't my usual fare, but I LOVE Summer and Cho, so I decided to write a lil' one-shot about them because they were almost adorable in last night's episode. My true loves are and always will be Jane and Lisbon, but Donnaamour1969 already wrote a wonderful tag that did their relationship and the moments in "Ruby Slippers" total justice, so I'll just leave them alone for now! **

**Now onward with the story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**.**

Cho unlocked the door to his apartment and came in to find Summer sitting in the middle of the living room, eating grilled cheese and watching _Hercules_,a pug dog cuddled up in her arms. She startled when he cleared his throat and then her face brightened into a smile as she hit the pause button with the DVD remote.

"You're home early!" She said.

"Jane' and Lisbon finally closed the case," he replied. "You have a dog."

Summer's smile slid off her face. "Yeah, about that. . . they were closing down, and the puppies were just SO adorable, and I felt so bad for them that I just couldn't resist bringing this little guy home!"

"I do_ not_ want a puppy!" Cho said.

"Why not? His name's Dunkin."

"Dunkin is the name of a coffee shop, it isn't a good name for a dog," he retorted.

"Fine!" Summer snapped. "_You _name him then!"

Cho blinked. "I am _not_ naming the puppy, that's the fastest way to get attached."

"Then his name is Dunkin," Summer said, plopping back down on the floor and playing her movie again. "There's grilled cheese and tomato soup on the stove if you want something to eat."

Cho sighed and undid his tie as he went to his bedroom to get changed into his lounging clothes. When he returned, he went to get the dinner that Summer had prepared.

He sighed as he took a seat on the floor beside her. "How about Churchill?"

"Churchill?" Summer scoffed. "That's not a name for a sweet little puppy!"

"Okay, how about Dexter?"

"Dexter's the name of the serial killer on _Showtime_!" Summer replied looking slightly horrified at the idea of naming her dog after him.

"He only kills people that he thinks that deserves it," Cho pointed out.

"Still, I am _not_ calling my puppy Dexter!"

"Since when is it your puppy?" Cho asked. "I thought that you got the puppy for _me_!"

"We're not naming _our_ puppy Dexter," Summer said.

"Not even if we call it Dex for short?"

"Not even then!" Summer replied, holding the pug closer to her chest. "Even if he kills for all the right reasons, we can't name an innocent dog after him! It's just not right."

"Okay, okay!" Cho finally surrendered. "We won't name him Dexter or Dex! Do you like the name Harley?"

Summer rolled her eyes and sighed. "Harley's the name of a motorcycle company Kimball."

"You're making this difficult Summer," Cho complained. "So far you haven't liked any of the suggestions that I've come up with."

"None of the names that you've come up with fit him very well," Summer said.

"Where's the rule that the name has to fit the dog?" Cho asked reasonably. "When you name a child, you don't know if their name is going to fit them or not. You just pick a name and hope for the best."

"I don't want to name him Harley! Come on Kimball, everybody and their cousin probably names their pug Harley, can't you come up with something a little more creative than that?" Summer said, smiling sweetly at him.

Cho sighed and looked at the television; Summer had turned off _Hercules _and put _Pocahontas _on. He rubbed his temples and one word fell from his lips. "Meeko."

"Meeko?" Summer repeated, cocking her head at the TV, her smile growing wider. "As in Meeko from _Pocahontas_?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well. . . I kind of like it," Summer admitted. "It's cute, just like Puppy here."

Cho inwardly sighed with relief, she was happy with him again and they had found a name they could both agree on (since there was apparently no getting rid of the puppy.)

Summer got to her feet and tucked Meeko under her arm, holding her free hand out to help Cho up. She led him to the couch and snuggled into his side when they were seated. She sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note II:**

**I kind of hate this story. Okay, I **_**REALLY**_** hate this story! I feel like my characterization of them is all wrong. . . basically, I wrote it on an impulse, so it was insanely short and just not good. Feedback is appreciated! Maybe it'll make my next Cho/Summer story better!**

**Just a quick note, I DO NOT watch Dexter, but I was looking at names for pugs and that was one of the options, so I decided to do something with that just for the fun of it.**

**On the Jane and Lisbon front, I found another song I added to my MUST write a story where they're the main focus. "A Whole New World", because let's face it. . . regardless of everything they're going through right now (or whatever they're going to go through), they're absolutely brilliant with each other. Also, they're totally becoming Robin Hood and Lady Mariane. . . tehehehe.**


End file.
